Warriors: Change is Strong
by Chocolate Magical Dinosaur
Summary: Ferretpaw is a kind of normal apprentice. But the tasks of a female annoy her. After washing clothes and cooking for four years, she takes a stand and joins the tasks of a male. That's when stuff got strange. The world seems un-even with a female in the male ranks. How will Ferretpaw keep the balance? [Neko Warriors! Rated T for violence and swears]
1. Allegiances

ForestClan

-Leader:

Mineralstar: Black-haired male. 5'9". Green eyes. 30 years old.

-Deputy:

Rootfoot: Brown-haired female. 4'11". Brown eyes. 29 years old.

-Warriors (males at the age of thirteen years or older):

Cloudeye: Black-haired male. 5'3". One blue eye, doesn't have a pupil in the other. 19 years old.

Gingertail: Ginger-haired male. 4'5". Green eyes. 13 years old.

Dawncloud: Brown-haired male. 6'1". Blue eyes. 45 years old.

Snakefang: Light brown haired. 5'7". Green eyes. 14 years old.

Birdfeather: Red-haired. 4'11". Blue eyes. 20 years old.

Dan: Blond-haired. 5'9". Green-blue eyes. Former rogue. 17 years old. (Apprentice: Quillpaw: Ginger-haired. 4'8". Green eyes. 9 years old.)

Sunpelt: Blond-haired. 5'5". Blue eyes. 37 years old.

Rainysky: Dark brown-haired. 6'3". Brown eyes. 26 years old.

Kaletail: Black-haired. 5'8". Green eyes. (Apprentice: Dogpaw: Dusty-blond haired. 4'4". 11 years old. Blue eyes.)

-Workers (Females who are not currently raising kits, the age of 13 or older):

Fawnleg: Brown-haired female. 5'0". Green eyes. 31 years old. (Apprentice: Ferretpaw: Dark brown-haired female. 4'9". 12 years old.)

Wheatstalk: Blond-haired female. 4'9". Blue-gray eyes. 18 years old.

Jewelshine: Ginger-haired female. 5'3". Green eyes. 45 years old. (Apprentice: Snowpaw: White-haired female. Light pink eyes. 5'1". 12 years old. REALLY REALLY pale skin.)

Galeleaf: Black-haired female. 5'5". Blue eyes. 20 years old.

-Mothers (females raising kits of the age of 0 to 8 years old):

Opalheart: Russet-haired female. 4'7". Green eyes. 29 years old. Expecting Mineralstar's kits.

Oceaneyes: Brown-haired. 5'11". Brown eyes. 20 years old. Mother to Birdfeather's kit, Smallkit (Brown-haired. 2'5". Blue eyes. 3 years old.)

OKAY

SO I'M SORRY THERE'S NOT MANY CATS IN FORESTCLAN. I'm done with caps lock btw.. X3 I'm too lazy to do PraireClan, too, I might do it soon. This took for fricking ever... Even though it's not that long... I'm just horrible at making up characters right off the bat. And oh yeah! No character requests for ForestClan. You can request cats for PraireClan.

The form:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Rank:

Gender:

Mate(optional):

Crush(optional):

Sexuality(optional, I will make your character straight if you don't fill this out):

Other:

Okiiiiiii! So here's a little piece of info...

Deputies~~~

Do ceremonies. Other than that, they're normal Warriors/Workers. Besides being the leader's successor.

I think that wraps it up! Bai!

\- Chocolate Magical Dinosaur


	2. One - A Stand

The stand started with Ferretpaw cleaning dishes in the kitchen, sighing. She rubs the sponge against it, white, foamy bubble cleansing it.

No one ever complained about the female duties... But _her._ Ferretpaw didn't get why females wouldn't want to be outside and fight for their Clan and hunt food outside the camp instead of being stuck in a laundry room or kitchen, doing chores.

"Hurry up, will you, Ferretpaw?" Fawnleg demands her impatiently, arms crossed and foot tapping on the ground. "You're the last one, and we need to dry some clothes!"

Ferretpaw mumbles, "I wouldn't be the last one if I was able to like doing this!"

"Not this rant again! Shut up for StarClan's sake, and step aside. I'll do the last of the dishes that _you_ were supposed to clean." She pushes her aside, taking the sponge from Ferretpaw's hands.

 _This sucks,_ She thought. _I wasn't born to do chores. If mum were still alive, she'd probably be on my side._ Ferretpaw slowly shuffles out of the kitchen, then turns around as she exits. She needed to talk to Mineralstar.

She rushes towards a wooden-weaven hut. Inside, Mineralstar sat in a chair, looking deep in thought. He laid his head down on his arms, which rested on a table. "Um," Ferretpaw says nervously, "excuse me, Mineralstar?"

His head bolts up immediately. Mineralstar looks at her. "What do you need?"

"I want to take up male duties."

He raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yes!" Ferretpaw exclaimed, slightly aggravated. "Females aren't weak, dumb versions of males who can't do anything not _boring_ or chore related!"

Mineralstar sputters. "Of-of course I know that! But you're almost a Worker, how will you get five years of Warrior training in in one year?" Obviously that wasn't the reason. Yep, he thinks females are at least weak.

"I'll train _extra_ hard," She promises. "If you will let me become a Warrior, that would mean one more neko to protect camp and hunt our food."

"But one less Worker, we need you to cook food!"

"I always burn everything. Remember the rabbit meat that tasted like ashes? I made that." Ferretpaw protested, trying to get her way, but Mineralstar still wasn't sure whether to let her train to become a Warrior.

He looks like he was trying to think of a nice comeback for a little while. "But that was when you were ten! That was two years ago!"

"And yesterday night? The burnt squirrel meat? I made that!" Ferretpaw feels as if Mineralstar was getting more convinced. She grins.

"So, may I train to become a Warrior? I will bother you if you say no!"

He hesitates. "Um— Sure. I will tell Rootfoot... You're dismissed..." She bounds out giddily. Warrior training once she gets her mentor!

She sits down on a stone-made bench and watches everyone. An angry — I mean, a _very_ angry — Fawnleg approaches her. "Where. Were. You?" She growls.

"Talking to Mineralstar," Ferretpaw responds smoothly. "Y'know, official business. Oh, and you lost your apprentice. Sorry. I'm going to be a Warrior."

Fawnleg's mouth dropped very low. "Wha? — Uh — B-bye...?" She was red like she was just embarrassed really badly. Fawnleg scurries off.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL CLANNERS!" Rootfoot's booming voice echoes through camp. "Ferretpaw is to become a Warrior apprentice. Mineralstar shall mentor her."

"What?"

"How?"

"She's a _SHE!_ "

Protests rang around camp. Ferretpaw, however, was proud of herself.

 _Who's the one who should stop ranting now, Fawnleg?_

Ferretpaw wrecks two adults?! Woooooo. Now stuff gets interesting in the next few chapters or so... Comment what you think! Buhh bye!

\- Chocolate Magical Dinosaur


	3. Two - Balance? Never Heard 'Bout It!

Waking up in the morning without having to get up straight away and do the laundry was great. The males got some extra time to sleep. (hallelujah!)

Ferretpaw slowly stands up, stretching out her arms and yawning. The two other apprentices, Dogpaw and Quillpaw, were still fast asleep. She exits the den quietly, and into the kitchen where the females were making breakfast.

She sits at the table and smirks. Snowpaw, her sister, looks at her for a split second, then says, "This choice you made is very... Foolish."

She screws up her eyes and raise an eyebrow. "Foolish?" Ferretpaw repeats. "What, afraid I'm going to die?" _They even underestimate their own gender!_

"No," she murmurs quietly. "Balance."

"Balance?" She scowls.

"Yes, balance between ranks!" Snowpaw says, a bit louder.

"Never heard 'bout it. Probably fake."

Her sister crosses her arms, not going to be defeated. "Balance between the ranks is very important," she protests. "Without it all being fair... Erm, Clan life doesn't function well."

"You mean because of a decision life won't go well? You're acting like an adult!" Ferretpaw rolls her eyes. Snowpaw curls her lip.

"You'll see that I was right when life slowly gets shredded apart like paper, because of you!" She exclaims, turning her back to Ferretpaw.

"Well, if life does get screwed up, I won't be sorry! It'd probably be some weird fricking coincidence!" Ferretpaw didn't expect Snowpaw to respond. She didn't, of course.

Wheatstalk slides everyone sitting at the table a plate full of mouse meat. That's all we usually had. Meat, meat, meat. Every. Single. Day.

Ferretpaw shoveled it all in her mouth hastily, wanting to get to training. She'd have to work hard to become a Warrior in only a year.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ferretpaw and Mineralstar had reached the training fields. There was a big area with no grass, where the apprentices train with their mentors.

There were dummies sewn from cloth and patched up with red patches, sewn on messily. They barely resembled anything.

"Do I get to punch it? Stab it?" Ferretpaw questions Mineralstar eagerly. He chuckles and looks down at her. "Punch for now. I'm not sure whether to trust you with a knife or not."

She positions herself in a slight battle stance (that she saw some apprentices doing a few years back). I ready my fists and throw one at the dummy's stomach area, it fell down, but shot back up, because it was inflated.

Mineralstar gives her a thumbs up. "Keep going till I tell you to stop." He instructs her.

Ferretpaw grins an nods.

 _Punch. Punch. Punch..._

Her fists bang against the ragged and stiff cloth. A bead of sweat falls onto the ground. Ferretpaw keeps going though.

 _Punch. Punch. Punch..._

"Stop!" Mineralstar tells her. Ferretpaw looks up at him and smiles. "How good was I?"

"Great. But more practice can make you better."

She nods. "May I go back to camp, Mineralstar?"

He nods. Ferretpaw runs back to camp, pumping her arms back and forth, landing on the balls of her feet every time she touches the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Snowpaw was giving Ferretpaw the silent treatment. Which was not surprising, she seemed like her whole life was dedicated to balance.

"Balance," she mutters grumpily under her breath, entering the warrior apprentice's den. She laid down, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Okay, so that wraps it up for this chapter! I still need cats for PraireClan, _ALL_ the ranks are open, including leader and deputy! The form is at the end of the chapter "Allegiances/A Little Piece of Info" or whatever it's called. Comment what you think, suggest a cat for PraireClan, buhhhhh byeee!

\- Chocolate Magical Dinosaur


End file.
